GG3 Dont Judge a Book by Her Cover
by mohgannylockss
Summary: Cammie gets an unexpected surprise visit by a certain school that she happens to have seen before. lets hope everything goes as planned rated T just in Case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Cammie POV

"MOM! What are they doing here?" I asked. Not that I minded they being here but still. "Why is Blackthorne here again? Is something wrong? Are they or we in trouble?"

"Cam just hold on and chill out. No one is in trouble, nothing is wrong. They are here because all the girls in your grade got close to at least one Blackthorne Boy and well, as your mother I could tell that you really missed him." Wow how did she know that. She really does know everything about everyone in this school. "So they are here, now go outside and reconnect with him, and cammie? Show him how you really feel. Don't wait too long." My mom explained to me before she hugged me then pushed me out her office door in the direction of the front door.

Walking down the Grand Stairs, I was in a daze wondering if this was how my mom felt about my dad. BAM! I collided with someone and I fell to the ground.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, so how's the view from down there?"

"Haha, very funny," I replied sarcastically, "So did you know about this surprise visit?"

"Well Gallagher Girl, I am a spy you know so of course I knew about this." Zach replied every so smug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

I cannot believe they are here. I have been trying to find a way to talk to Zach or contact him, I just could never figure out a way.

"Oh my gosh, you guys how would you like to talk to the guys with out talking to them?" I asked my girls.

"But how exactly would you do that Cam? I mean we don't have their emails, cell numbers, IM or anything." Bex said sort of confused.

"Well, what I was thinking was that we get Liz to hack into their computers and get their emails without them knowing who is really emailing them."

"Genius. And we can get Macey to help us, you know, think of things to tell them but still have them on their toes!" Liz exclaimed.

"Perfect, now Liz do what you gotta do, and we also have to think of new email addresses without revealing out true identities." I told them while I was thinking.

Now I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to do but I had an idea of a few that I could run across Liz, Bex, and Macey. Then I got the perfect idea. HiddenChameleon.

"You guys I have my name, HiddenChameleon, but does it give too much away?" I asked wearily.

"No its perfect. How about mine, britishbabe?" Bex asked.

We all agreed for her and on Liz's name ChemistCutie. **(A/N: I know they are a little weird but I just thought of them.)**

"Liz did you get their emails?" Bex questioned. I think she was a little anxious to start talking to Grant.

"Yes, I just got them they are…"

**Cliff hanger. Review and I will update sooner. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Liz did you get their emails?" Bex questioned. I think she was a little anxious to start talking to Grant.

"Yes, I just got them they are…"

"They are..?" I asked impatiently.

"Zach's is… iknowsomethingyoudont… Grant's is... spywithaclue… and my favorite Jonas's… scientistwhizz," Liz got all excited.

"Okay well I am going to email him and see what he says." I told everyone.

_Hey Zach._

_Do you really think you know something I don't know because I think I know something _you _don't know? _

_Well if that's true then we will find out I guess._

_Talk to you soon,_

_HiddenChameleon_

After typing the email I hit send, while the girls where typing their own. I got a reply almost instantly.

_HiddenChameleon,_

_Yes, I do know something you don't know and I really don't think you want to know it. _

_Who exactly are you? I tried locating the email address and well it won't show any location. Does is have to do with your friend Chemist?_

_I will find out who you are,_

_Zach._

Hmm. Maybe he does know it's me, but then if he did then why would he ask who I am?

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. Thought we would drop in to see what you are all up to." Zach came in with his infamous I-know-something-you-don't-know. Even though now its me who knows something he doesn't.

"Hey Zach, we are just sitting here hanging out. We were thinking about going to the library soon, you're welcome to come." I said innocently, like nothing interesting has gone on today.

"Maybe we will think about it."

Meanwhile, Grant and Jonas where talking to Bex and Liz. They were sitting really close and the girls were extremely calm. They might be trying to get information from them about their ever so mysterious emails.

Zach just had an evil glint in his eyes. Who knows what he may be planning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Gallagher Girl, I think we both know you are hiding something, and I think we both know what it is. The real question is are you going to tell me on your own or are you going to have me make you tell me?" Zach questioned me while I looking ever so innocent replied with a simple look,

"I have no idea what you are talking about Blackthorn Boy. What exactly do you think I am hiding?"

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. So, I see you want to do this the hard way, well that's fine; I will just have loads of fun." Mischievously he made his way closer to where I was on my bed. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly he planned on doing.

"Okay Zach! Fine you really want to know what I am hiding. It's the fact that well…how should I put this so you're not too shocked… I have to go to the library to do a COW extra credit assignment. You are welcome to join me if you'd like but I won't be much company." I smirked back at his annoyed face.

"Well, Miss Extra-Credit-Assignment, or rather I should say "Chameleon", I mean that is your _name _is it not? I don't think I will join you there I have to email a _friend_ of mine. Don't wait up." And he just turned and walked right out of the room before saying "Night Ladies."

Ugh! Sometimes I just want to smack that pretty little head of his. How did he find out?

I swear that boy is too good for one person/spy.

"Bex, Liz, Macey, we have some re-evaluating to do."

"Yeah I know what you mean, Grant found out about me."

"Mhm. Jonas found out that I was emailing him too. Although, he was glad it was me and not some freaky stalker." Liz said a little over-joyed.

Okay, so all I am going to do is email him and see how he found out it was me. But it won't be that simple knowing Zach.

_Zach_

_How exactly did you know it was me? I mean, it is not the easiest thing in the world to figure out who is emailing you anonymously. _

_Care to elaborate on how you found out I was the one who emailed you. You know, it could have been Tina Walters for all you knew._

_Chameleon._

_

* * *

_

I waited a little while before I went to the my mom's office for Sunday night dinner's with her just to see if he would reply back, sadly he didn't.

When I got back to my room that I shared with my best friends I went straight for the computer to see what Zach wrote.

_Gallagher Girl,_

_I didn't know it was you. You're exactly right for all I knew it _could _have been Tina. But you just proved to me it was you._

_Like I always say "Spy." Now you should believe me I always find everything out. One way or another. (: _

_Good Luck on hiding things,_

_You're favorite, _

_Zach _


End file.
